


Casa Sanctuary

by galapagos



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Humor, all in good fun, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Preston discover the Sole Survivor has some secret powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Sanctuary

“When did this get here?” Nick asked. He’d almost dropped his cigarette in shock at the enormous building looming up at the heart of Sanctuary.

 

“Last night,” Preston murmured, then looked around nervously. “The General built it.”

 

Nick looked at Preston blankly, what he was saying seemed crazy.

 

“Come on, you need to go talk to them yourself,” Preston said with a shake of his head as he lead Nick into the new structure.

 

The inside was even more magnificent than the outside. It had a large glass wall, high ceilings, and impeccable decorations. It reminded Nick of some of the fancier, modern-style buildings that old Nick remembered from before the war. The whole place was well light and spotlessly clean. Codsworth was whirring around in excitement, and Nick noted, confusion.

 

Preston led Nick to the third floor and there was the Sole Survivor sitting on an overstuffed, leather armchair with an empty nuka cola bottle in one hand and an old cinder block in the other looking like they were having a mental breakdown.

 

“Hey kid, what’s the matter?” Nick asked.

 

His partner looked up, wild eyed, “I don’t know, I don’t know, I - I can make things.”

 

“What do you mean kid?” Nick asked softly pulling up another chair and sitting by them, trying to look as comforting as possible. He leaned forward a little, “How did all this stuff get here.”

 

The Survivor nodded, taking a few deep breaths and collecting themselves, “You see, it started a while back. I was making stuff out of old junk. Small things at first, maybe a new gun grip or a sleeping bag. Then it started getting bigger, like the shacks for the settlers. Then yesterday I was setting up a new settlement and Deacon asked if I could built him a mansion. When I got back I  - I  built this.”

 

Nick’s brow furrowed, “But how?”

 

“That’s the thing, I don’t know. I just think it and as long as I have similar stuff around it sort of just happens. Watch.” The Survivor put down the junk in their hand and took a few steps away, “How about a window? I’ll replace the wall here.”

 

They pointed at a solid piece of wall. Nick watched as nothing happened.

 

Suddenly, the wall disappeared and was replaced in the blink of an eye by a window.

 

Nick jumped up, “What the…” He looked down and saw the bottle and brick had also disappeared.

 

“I can make almost anything as long as I have parts,” the Survivor mused detachedly, “It only works in the settlements though.”

 

Nick and Preston exchanged a look. Neither of them knew what the hell to do with this information.

 

“Ok kid,” Nick said reassuringly, “I think maybe we should keep this under our hats for a while, ok?”

 

Preston nodded his agreement, “I think Nick is right.”

 

The Survivor nodded as well, “Ok.”  They looked tired.

 

“General, why don’t you get some rest?” Preston said, gently leading them to the bed.

 

“Thanks guys,” the Survivor said, “Thanks for not freaking out.” They yawned, “Wait until I tell you about how I can bent time and space,” they said sleepily.

 

Nick and Preston looked at each other, alarmed, and the Sole Survivor of Vault 111 fell fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be really funny if the companions started to notice the buildings being magically built.


End file.
